Sesshoumaru's Plan
by Arthia Maxwell
Summary: Sesshoumaru gets a Babaa to switch Inu and Kag's bodys...now Kag in in Inu's body and vice versa...WHAT WILL THEY DO?! And Inu remembers something important....
1. The Wtich

Sesshoumaru's Plan By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. Now then enjoy and laugh, often.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat waiting for the damned witch to arrive. The one thing that pissed him off to no end was having to wait. Rin sat quietly by his side, which was a first in a rather long time. Jyaken was muttering away about unrespectful youkai. Sesshoumaru shifted slightly when the door opened and standing there was the witch he summoned here. She looked at Rin with mild interest before walking to stand in front of them.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, you called for me." The voice was carefully neutral, as well as the eyes.  
  
"I have use for you and your special abilities." He said coldly looking her over. She was a youthful looking woman, her gray eyes and long silver white hair shone with health. Her kimono was a modest shade of rustic red matching the four strips on her face. This woman was no mortal though, she was a youkai witch and a very powerful one. Her silver white tail swung back and forth gently behind her.  
  
"What is it I can do for you?" She only showed so much respect. Honestly, she thought to herself, why do the youkai lords have to be so dense?  
  
"I want you to use you magic to switch the bodies of my filthy brother and his woman." He sneer wasn't kept from his voice and both youkai looked up sharply at him. He calmed and narrowed his eyes daring either one to challenge him. Instead she answered back.  
  
"And what may I ask are you planning that will need that?"  
  
"It is not your place to ask, Babaa." He growled back.  
  
"Very well, it will be done." She turned one last look at Rin then flew out the door on her way to complete her mission. Maybe I should stick around. This should prove interesting. At her grin she disappeared from sight. Sesshoumaru turned a look to Rin, who just looked up at him with a large grin.  
  
Babaa flew on a cloud wisp toward the old miko, Kaede's village. She had long heard of rumors of a hanyou hanging around and a girl with strange clothes. If they were right that's were she'd find her victims. As luck would have it after locating the village she soon picked up the scent of the inu hanyou. She was thankful that she stuck around for Yura's death now. She followed the scent until coming upon a campsite, and everyone was asleep. Landing she looked first down at Sango and Miroku. She turned her steady gaze to the tree. High in its branches slept the hanyou, while below it sleep the strange clothed girl. Babaa didn't waste time pondering over the strange bag that covered the girl.  
  
She raised her hand, blowing strange blue dust into the wind that took it straight to the noses of both victims. With that done she began to chant the spell that would switch their bodies. Both glowed a faint blue. Babaa watched carefully to make sure that the spirits of each switched without being disturbed. When the souls were settled into their new homes, Babaa grinned and turned floating away. Inuyasha snorted turned over and briefly wondered why he was suddenly warm.  
  
The next morning Inuyasha awoke to find himself on the ground. Standing he noticed that Shippo had been curled up next to him. Yawning widely, he suddenly became aware that he couldn't hear Kagome sleeping. In fact he couldn't hear like he usually did, everything seemed duller. Looking down to where he knew Kagome was sleeping the night before he found the sleeping bag, with Shippo, but no Kagome. Looking up to find a branch to jump to so he could look for Kagome, he found HIMSELF!  
  
"Fuck, it can't be." He muttered to himself. At first he thought he was having an out of body experienced, but threw that aside when he looked down at his hands. They were smooth and no claws in sight. That brought his attention to the short, odd green skirt. "Oh, no, it can't be." He pulled a black lock into his face, then began to panic. He wiggled his toes, shoes, he touched his hips, skirt, then his hands moved to the top of his head, no ears, finally his hands touched two full mounds on his chest. His eyes widened and he did the only thing he could think of, he screamed.  
  
Kagome awake to the sound of movement below her. Keeping her eyes closed she tried to get back to sleep. However, when she heard a scream, which she silently add, hurt her ears like hell, she bolted upright and promptly fell out of a tree. Groaning she looked up to see herself glaring at her tapping her shoed foot. Then it hit her, she wasn't in her body. That would be why she could hear and smell better. Her body moved and yanked her up into a sitting position. Soon other figured loomed over her, Sango with a frown, Miroku looked as if he was trying to hold in laughter. Something hard and furry landed on her head.  
  
"Gee, Inuyasha, why'd you have to go and fall out of the tree? I think that Kagome was okay. Or was it because." By that time the kitsune was so shocked that Inuyasha had GENTLY lifted him off his head when he usually threw him off.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Kagome growled without knowing it. Shippo cringed, he was wrong, he was mad.  
  
"Inuyasha? What else would I call you, dog-boy?" He glared. He saw Inuyasha's eyes widen before he was suddenly dropped and both he and Kagome were gone. He looked up at Sango as she bent to upright him. "Where'd they go?"  
  
"I don't know Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and they just disappeared." She then turned to Miroku. "You don't think she's in heat do you?" Worry threading her voice. Miroku put his arm around the demon exterminator's shoulders.  
  
"If so she'll just tell him to 'sit'." There was a large grin on his face because Sango had yet noticed where his other hand was laying. However, when a large heavy boomerang came into sudden, painful contact with his head he stood corrected.  
  
Inuyasha pushed away from Kagome. "Damn bitch, I want my body back!" He yelled tugging on the furry triangles on the top of his possessed body's head knowing full well that his body didn't like that.  
  
"Don't call me bitch!" She yelled back wrapping clawed fingers around his wrist pulling his hand away from her now very sensitive ears. "What happened Inuyasha?!"  
  
"I don't know!" He yelled back standing on tip toes to tower over the towering body. He hated it when he was weak, and now it wasn't just during the new moon but full time. But he quickly learned who had the upper hand in this situation. Kagome used her new found strength to pin Inuyasha to a tree.  
  
"What did you do this time?!" She yelled her snarling teeth to close to his face for comfort.  
  
"I didn't do it, I swear!" He snarled back the best he could. Briefly he wondered if he said the s-word if she would go down, he quickly pushed that aside deciding that he wouldn't be able to do that to her even though she had no problem doing it to him. So instead he reached out and gathered a fist full of the haori and pulled her down to his new eye level. "It looks like we are going to have to ask Kaede about this, the old hag might know something to give us our bodies back." He paused when he saw her sniffing. "What?" Bright amber eyes turned on him.  
  
"You smell." She stated simply. When he started to growl she added, "And my body needs to wash as well." When she let him go, he pulled out the shirtfront and sniffed at it. He couldn't smell anything. Wait, he thought suddenly, when was the last time she went off to wash.Oh no!, he groaned mentally, she, or more precisely her body was due for another wash.  
  
"So? I'll just go down and take a bath." When her eyes narrowed he added, "I'll use your future soap." However that was not the problem Kagome was having. She figured he would soon know what she meant.  
  
"There is no way in hell I'm letting you see my body naked!" She screeched. When his eyes widened she was sure he knew what she meant now. His mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out.  
  
"Not like I've never seen it before." He grunted. A loud growl and he was thrown up against the tree. Glaring straight into his own eyes, although he knew very well that it was Kagome who was looking through them at him.  
  
"Inuyasha!" The unsuspecting girl was thrown forward into Inuyasha as a boomerang made contact with her head. Sango came into view as Kagome made her way to the ground, unable to stop the curse that left her lips.  
  
"What was that for, Sango?" She barked at the woman in question.  
  
"Inuyasha, I can't believe you just attacked Kagome." She scolded her. Miroku came over and helped her up.  
  
"He wouldn't let me take a bath alone." Miroku caught onto the unsaid suggestion.  
  
"Inuyasha, you dog." He patted her on the shoulder. Growling Kagome threw his arm off.  
  
"If it's that much of a problem I'll go with her." Sango suggested and before Kagome could counter Inuyasha nodded and the two walked off.  
  
"Damn Inuyasha I know you like the girl but aren't you being just a little overprotective?" Miroku asked as they walked off. Shippo laughing his head off followed. Growling Kagome thought well two could play at this game.  
  
Inuyasha, not being a natural pervert like Miroku had no clue what to do when Sango started stripping. Then the fact that he didn't know how to get most of Kagome's strange clothing off hit him and he cursed.  
  
"Kagome are you alright? Inuyasha didn't hurt you did he?" She asked worriedly wading out into the water. She only turned around when she was fully submersed. Inuyasha shook his head knowing full well that Sango would beat the shit out of his body if he said yes, and wanting to return to his body with it still intact he answered, while trying to unzip the damn skirt. With help from Sango he had found other clothes to change into until these where clean.  
  
"No." She said bluntly, finally getting free. The top wasn't as hard to get out of, which left him in Kagome's under clothes. He wondered if he should take them off or not, besides, he reminded himself, its not like I haven't seen it all before. So with a little trouble from the 'bra' he was finally naked and practically ran into the water to keep himself from looking. After all he wasn't a man of lose morals like Miroku. Sango just raised an eyebrow and continued to wash herself.  
  
"So are you going to go home when we get back to Kaede's?" Sango asked as they washed their hair. Inuyasha was trying to delay washing the body for as long as he could.  
  
"Uh, I might." He answered. That all depends on when I get my body back or not. When the time came for his to wash the offending body he merely ran the cloth with soap over it as fast as he could trying not to think of the way it felt.  
  
When they had returned they found the camp completely packed and no one around. Inuyasha instantly tried to sniff out where they were, but then remembered he wasn't the one with the hanyou body anymore. That's when voices floated to their ears.  
  
"Are you sure you're fine Inuyasha?" A growl. "I mean you did fall out of that tree pretty hard. I know you have to mark your territory and all but couldn't you have done it on the ground?" Laughter, most likely Shippo's Inuyasha thought, then the meaning of the words finally hit him. What was Kagome think she was doing? Fuming he watched as a concern hentai monk, a kitsune, and a very bright red hanyou entered the clearing. Kagome caught Inuyasha eyes and quickly diverted them.  
  
"If we're all done doing stupid things, could we get moving?" Sango asked looking around at them all but glaring the longest at Inuyasha. Kagome fought the blush that threatened to spill over onto her neck. She had never been on the receiving end of Sango's anger before. So she did what Inuyasha always did.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Come on, Kagome let's leave these block heads to tail behind." Sango dragged Inuyasha off in front of them. Something would have to be done soon he thought to himself. If his memory served him right Kagome's body would go into heat soon. He frowned, which didn't go unnoticed by Sango. He wondered if Kagome could control his body, but that would mean she would find out. His frowned turned into a scowl.  
  
"Okay, what did he do this time?" Sango asked bluntly. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at that, that was one of the reasons that he liked her.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking." Inuyasha put on his best impression of a Kagome smile. That seemed to convince Sango and she started to talk about something, in which Inuyasha tuned her out. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Kagome. She seemed to be overwhelmed by her overly sensitive senses. He chuckled, he wondered how quickly she would adapt to the new sense. Then he cursed, he hated being human, for any reason. Although, he reasoned he wouldn't mind being Kagome for a while.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango called. When the face turned toward her she continued. "I'm guessing that Inuyasha is rubbing off on you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked innocently.  
  
"Well you just said shit." Sango reasoned, her brows dropping in confusion and suspicion. He mentally cursed himself this time.  
  
"I'm sorry. He's just irritating me lately." He lied glancing over his should to see how she was doing. Miroku had several lumps on the top of his head and as he continued to talk Kagome paled even more and he collected another lump.  
  
"Who isn't?" Sango asked raising her eyebrows. Just then Shippo came running up large watery eyes plastered to Inuyasha's face. Trying to keep in tradition with Kagome's attitude he bent down and picked the little kitsune up.  
  
"What happened?" He asked trying to make it sound as if he was concerned.  
  
"Dog-boy hit me!" He wailed. Inuyasha cringed and turned back to Kagome. She had a 'you-say-it-and-die' look on her face. So he just glared mockingly.  
  
"Leave Shippo alone, Inuyasha!" He said continuing to glare. The others all stared in shock at their friend. Never before has she ordered Inuyasha to leave Shippo alone, usually she just sat him. With a huff their friend turned on her heal and continued walking down the trail. Blinking in surprise the rest just followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ There done. It took me forever but I finally got that out. Please R+R! It depends on if I get any reviews whether or not I continue this story. I do like it but there are many stories waiting.so if I don't get any reviews then I won't continue this story unless.looks around for evil friends.they beat me into submission. 


	2. Trouble Begins

Sesshoumaru's Plan By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. Now then enjoy and laugh, often.  
  
They had made their way to Kaede's hut with no more incidents. During the nights Kagome wasn't sleeping, being stuck in the hanyou's body wasn't doing to good for her sleeping habits. It appeared that his body didn't need as much sleep as hers normally did. Growling she dropped from the tree outside of Kaede's hut and quietly went inside. She make her way over to Inuyasha who appeared to be asleep with Shippo all to comfortable, and oblivious, snuggled up to the warmth of her body. Sigh quietly she stood after sniffing to see what that odd smell was coming from her body.it was one she didn't recognize and decided to ask Inuyasha about it in the morning. However, she just about jumped out of her skin when Inuyasha muttered something and looked straight at her in the dark.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" Concern coloured his voice. He was sure she was still upset about being stuck in his body. He was scared that she would completely hate him now. He watched as she turned to look at him then walked out of the hut. Sighing deeply he climbed out of her "sleeping bag" without disturbing the kitsune and followed her outside. There he found her sitting up against the base of a tree. Walking over he sat down beside her and leaned back against the tree. "I repeat, what's wrong, Kagome?" "I can't sleep." She said wearily, looking at him.  
  
"Remember you're in my body now. Hanyou's don't need much sleep." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Or did you forget that?"  
  
"I know. I just.I don't know.I feel lonely." She pouted, her ears drooping down. Inuyasha sighed and reached up, scratching the drooping ears. Kagome leaned into the touch, purring softly. "That really does feel good, and I always thought you hated this." She purred.  
  
"I do like it. It's just that I can't be as aware if I'm enjoying having my ears scratched." He stopped and dropped his hands in his lap, looking down at them, ashamed he had admitted a weakness to Kagome.  
  
"You could relax once in a while, you know." She said looking down at him. He didn't move so she leaned over resting her head on his shoulder. Surprised, Inuyasha went stiff, then relaxed. Inuyasha reached up and scratched her ears again. As Kagome sat there an intoxicating smell invaded her nose. She pulled away so suddenly that Inuyasha looked up at her in concern.  
  
"What's wrong?" He trailed off at the look in her eyes. "Kagome, what's it smell like?" He asked carefully inching away from her.  
  
"Intoxicating." She replied gruffly. For some odd reason she couldn't control her body, or should she say his body. She crawled toward Inuyasha with a half-lidded look on her face. "Inuyasha, what's happening?" She asked in fright.  
  
"I think YOUR body just went into HEAT!" He yelled jumping up and taking steps back from her. He really didn't want this to happen now. In fact he was hoping to have his body back before this happened!  
  
"What!? But why am I acting like this now? Sango had the same smell but the one coming from my body is different!" She broke down in tears, but her body kept moving. "Why, Inuyasha, Why?"  
  
"Because."He stopped short as Kagome reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Kagome." He growled, well his best impression of a growl in a human body, warningly. Kagome didn't answer but tightened her grip on him. Inuyasha yelped in pain as her claws cut into his skin. "Kagome control my body!" He yelled in hope of shaking her out of the trance. (Ye asked for it so ye shall receive!) "Sorry, Kag." He whispered and really hoped that the rosary worked. "SIT!"  
  
Kagome's eyes went huge and as she was thrown down face first into the dirt she letting go of him. Inuyasha not wanting to be in her body anymore, like he did in the first place, ran as fast as he could back to Kaede's hut set on telling her what had happened. He heard a hunting howl and pushed himself faster. He cursed being stuck in a human body, for its speed was nothing compared to his. He burst into the hut panting like mad and collapsed in front of Kaede.  
  
"Kagome's gone mad!" He shouted then frowned when he realized just what he said. "Kagome's in MY body and she can't control it!"  
  
"Kagome, what are ye talking about?" Kaede asked a little more then confused. Just then Kagome pushed aside the hanging door, looking around scowling at Inuyasha when her eyes landed on him.  
  
"Inuyasha, how DARE you SIT ME!" She growled stalking toward him. Inuyasha afraid dived behind Kaede and said the only thing he could think of to keep her from getting any closer, "Sit!" Kagome hit face first into the floor breaking a few floorboards in the process. (Sorry I just couldn't help myself. Once just wasn't funny enough.)  
  
"What is going on?" Sango asked watching as Kagome struggled to get up again.  
  
"Some how Kagome and my body were switched! Now she's in mine and I'm in hers." Inuyasha seethed watching Kagome carefully as she sat where she was.  
  
"But why does Inuyasha look like he's drugged?" Miroku asked still not getting what was going on.  
  
"Because THIS body is IN HEAT and Kagome can't control MY body!" He growled hoping that if Kagome attacked that Kaede would be able to stop her, and if not he just 'sit' her again.  
  
"He's right. I want my body back!" Kagome cried, tears slipping down her face.  
  
"So ye wasn't lying. This sounds like a spell." Kaede muttered trying to think. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all sat in shock. None of them could believe that Inuyasha was crying. Then again they couldn't believe that Kagome was stuck in Inuyasha's body.  
  
"Ye must find who cast the spell and get them to undo it." Kaede said looking from the crying hanyou to the girl sitting behind her.  
  
"Inuyasha, come out! I want the Tetsusaiga." Sesshoumaru's cold emotionless voice called from outside. Inuyasha stood and frowned deeply. He then turned to Kagome who was also standing but before he could tell her what the plan was she was gone. A sudden thought came to his mind, did I just think of a plan? He frowned and ran out with Sango and Miroku following. He saw his brother standing there with Kagome standing across from him, growling. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze toward Inuyasha.  
  
"Brother you really need to keep your bitch locked up when she's in heat. You never know what youkai might claim her." He sneered. Inuyasha ran up beside Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, give me the Tetsusaiga." He whispered hoping his brother wouldn't hear him. Kagome looked at him. He gasped and slowly backed away from her. She had the same look as before only this time it was mingled with protectiveness.  
  
"Ye should leave, Sesshoumaru-sama. You have no right to be here." Kaede said from the doorway of the hut. Sesshoumaru just looked over at her.  
  
"There's no need to hide the truth from me, I know." He looked right at Inuyasha. "I know that my brother is trapped in his woman's body, and that his woman is in his." His lip twitched on one side as if he was fighting a smile. "Which means the Tetsusaiga is useless." He reached out his hand. "So hand it over." Kagome looked from one to the other before rushing at him a blur sending Inuyasha's Iron Weaver Soul Stealer at Sesshoumaru. Surprised, but of course not showing it, he dodged barely missed getting hit.  
  
"It seems your bitch can't control your body very well." He dodged again as a clawed hand came flying toward him. He took the opportunity and reached for the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha, who was cursing his damned human weakness, saw what his brother was doing and did the only thing possible.  
  
"Sit!" He cringed as Kagome went face first into the ground, Sesshoumaru just missing the sword.  
  
"She's really going to kill him now, once she's back in her own body." Miroku muttered behind Inuyasha, his hand ready to use the air rip. Sango was beside him ready to use her boomerang. Inuyasha ignoring them ran to help Kagome up and to keep Sesshoumaru from getting the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"You may not be in your body, Inuyasha, but if that body dies, so do you!" He quickly changed his target, aiming for Kagome's body's heart. Shocked he wasn't able to move. He had never felt so helpless. Babaa, who had been watching from a nearby tree, frowned. 'This is no fun.' She thought and waved her hand, sending Sesshoumaru off balance and he only cut the body across the side, cutting deeply but not mortally. She grinned as she watched him look around for her.  
  
"Damn it, Babaa, get out here now!" He bellowed anger boiling up in him. Babaa grinning like the Chester Cat came floating out from the tree to land next to Inuyasha. Her black hair waved lightly in the gentle breeze.  
  
"You called Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked as if he hadn't yelled at her. He didn't miss that she stood slightly in front of his bastard half brother and his woman.  
  
"Why'd you stop me?" She was the only person he would ever ask that question. Her silver eyes flashed with amusement.  
  
"My plans differ slightly from yours." She said simply. "Do you challenge me?" Both her finely plucked eyebrows raised at him.  
  
"This was the whole reason I inquired you to switch their bodies!" It was obvious to all that he was loosing his temper with the babaa. Inuyasha eye's rounded when he heard that, and he heard Kagome's gasp below him. Babaa turned and looked at the two.  
  
"Yes, I was the one to switch your bodies. However, it seems that you have to learn what I wanted you to, so you will be stuck like that till then." She heard Sesshoumaru growl at being ignored. She turned back to Sesshoumaru with a board look. "Do you think that I would help you just because you asked?" She laughed when his growl deepened. "Oh, you did." Inuyasha reached out to grab onto the back of her plain kimono, but missed as she side stepped. "I don't think so. You will have to complete the task that I have set for you."  
  
"What task?" Kagome asked sitting in a true doggy style.  
  
"Wait!" But before Inuyasha could say any more he was pounced by Kagome, who was fighting the urge to kiss her own body. Inuyasha struggled but to no avail. Babaa turned to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You're no longer needed here, however, if you really want this sword in two days time, if you can find them I won't interrupt you." When he lunged at her she just transported him back to him home with a sleeping Rin in his lap. Sesshoumaru instantly went still and sighed. 'Damn her.' He thought as he stroked Rin's hair.  
  
Inuyasha turned back to Babaa after having to sit Kagome again. "HAG! What's the task. I just want my body back!" He bellowed which was kind of odd coming from Kagome's throat. Babaa just looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong? The truth about your feeling about to be exploited?" She whispered, instantly at his side. Inuyasha stood stiff. "Or is it you're scared she's going to mark this body and make herself yours? Does that scare you little inu?" She grinned. "Would that be so bad?" She dodged Inuyasha's fist as he tried to hit her.  
  
"Stop playing around, Hag. If you haven't noticed, which I think you have, this BODY is in HEAT! SO either change us back now or give us that task so we can finish quickly." He was ready to strangle the witch. Instead she floated over to Kagome and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Why? Do you think she can't control your body while hers is in heat?" She whispered receiving a glare from Inuyasha. Kagome turned and looked at the woman. Babaa just raised her eyebrows. Kagome blushed deeply as she realized what Babaa had said.  
  
"I can control his body, Babaa-sama." She whispered, still blushing.  
  
"AH! Someone who knows to show respect to those higher then her!" Babaa grinned happily. "Since she showed this woman proper respect then I shall tell you your task!" She walked over to Inuyasha and pulled him toward Kagome, and gestured to the others to come closer.  
  
"So what's their task?" Miroku asked quite interested now.  
  
"They have to go to the cliffs of Shinshikono." She looked around at the grim faces. "There at the base of the cliffs you will find a waterfall behind which is a pond filled with lotus blooms. You must bring me three." She paused. "A white, a red, and a purple." They were silent for a while.  
  
"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Kagome asked, her eyes half lidded and the her body leaning toward Inuyasha..  
  
"Yes, but the two of you must do it, or," She grinned rather evilly. "You'll be stuck like that, and I doubt either of you can last very long with that body the way it is." She chuckled when Kagome snuggled with Inuyasha who looked like a talking chicken, breathing fire was attacking a village while telling bad jokes. Inuyasha tried wiggling out of her embrace but it didn't seemed to be working very well.  
  
"Wait, isn't the cliffs a four days trip from here?" Inuyasha frowned. Babaa simply nodded.  
  
"I suggest that you leave now." She said in a slightly board tone. "Oh! And watch out for dragons, they seem to be thick in that area." She stepped back and the air around her ripped then she was gone.  
  
"Damn, hag." Inuyasha grumbled. He turned to the others. We need to get there and fast. Kagome, you'll carry Miroku and if Kirara will, she can carry the rest of us."  
  
"There is no way I want that HENTAI riding on my BACK!" Kagome shouted, glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"No, I think Inuyasha is right, Kaogme-chan." Sango said quietly. "It'll be a bad idea to have Inuyasha riding with you if you can't control that body." Sango, showing just a bit of evil, turned to Inuyasha. "And why is it that Kagome can't control your body while hers is in heat? Considering she traveled two days like that when I was," She growled at referring to it like a dog, "in heat?" Inuyasha stared at her wide-eyed. He couldn't believe she just asked him that. Kagome looked at him, intent on knowing the answer.  
  
"We have no time to waste on stupid questions. Remember we only have two days before that bastard Sesshoumaru is able to come after us." He flinched at the look on Kagome's face. "Fine! If you can wait till we are in our own bodies, I'll tell YOU, but only you." He grumbled. Kagome nodded in agreement, noticing the slightly depressed faces of Sango and Miroku.  
  
Once they had everything they needed, Kagome, with great reluctance, let Miroku climb onto her back. She looked back to make sure that Inuyasha was comfortable on Kirara.  
  
"Let's go." She said bounding off in the direction they needed to go. Her ears twitched constantly the whole time. By mid-day Kagome wasn't the one who needed the break but Inuyasha.  
  
"Could we stop!" He yelled just to make sure everyone could hear him. "I'm hungry and my butt hurts.!" Sango swung her head around in surprise, having never heard Inuyasha complain about those things before. Kagome stopped and because Sango wasn't paying attention she let Kirara fly right over her. Sango blinked in surprise at seeing Kagome behind them. She had Kirara quickly turn around and land next to where Kagome had dumped Miroku.  
  
"I'll be back." With that she was gone, leaving Inuyasha opened mouth.  
  
"Either she's still mad at you, or her body is really bad right now." Miroku said a devious smile lighting his face. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind having her jump you now would you?" Miroku was so into taunting Inuyasha that he never saw Hiraikotsu until he was on the ground with a large lump on his head.  
  
"Leave them alone!" Sango scolded, hitting him again to get her point across. They ate, and rested for a bit, but Kagome never came back. When they were ready to go though she showed up. She said nothing and had a rather peculiar blush staining her cheeks. They traveled all day and well into the night. By the time they did stop Inuyasha was asleep, leaning up against Sagno's back. Kagome dumped a sleeping Miroku on the ground and went over to help Sango pull Inuyasha off Kirara's back. Inuyasha muttered something about damned human frailty, and being cold. Kagome chuckled softly and tucked Inuyasha into her sleeping bag and settled Shippo in with him.  
  
"You should get some sleep, Sango-chan. We're leaving early tomorrow." She looked around, her ears twitching nervously.  
  
"Why'd you go off Kagome-san?" Kirara jumped up into Sango's arms and settled herself in to sleep. Sango looked down at her. "What's going on? Why are you so nervous?" When she looked up at Kagome, who was blushing again.  
  
"Please never ask why I went off earlier today." Sango nodded. "As for the other reason, I think Kouga is following us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~Laughs evily~ Look at you now! Wait!.Screams.now how is Inuyasha going to deal with Kouga now that he's stuck in Kagome's body?! Will they EVER reach the cliffs? Will I ever stop asking questions, and will I ever stop with the cliffhangers? Of course not. Now R+R before I kick your reading ass! 


	3. The Task

Sesshoumaru's Plan By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. Now then enjoy and laugh, often.  
  
Sango stared at Kagome in shock. "Kouga is following us?" Kagome nodded. "What are we going to do? Inuyasha's going to freak." She then had a sudden thought and couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Kagome asked a low growl rumbling in her chest.  
  
"Just think when Kouga tries to whisk Inuyasha away. Or even try to fondle him." Sango broke down into laughter again. Kagome blinks a couple of times then joined her in her laughter. However, their enjoyment only severed to wake Inuyasha up.  
  
"Where the hell are we?! I don't see any cliffs." He shouted waking up Miroku. Inuyasha jumped up and stormed over to them. He jabbed a finger to Kagome's chest, still shouting. "And I'd like to know what the hell is so funny!" Suddenly a whirlwind blew into the clearing revealing a really happy Kouga. Inuyasha cursed rather loudly, then turned to glare at Kagome, the only problem was that Kagome had that half lidded expression that meant she wasn't in control anymore. He yelped when she grabbed his arms and buried her face in his neck. Inuyasha stood in shock but was broken out of that shock when he felt claws breaking the skin.  
  
"Kagome." He whispered. He growled when Kouga came up to them and punched Kagome in the jaw breaking her away from him. Kouga then kicked her, and because Kagome was still in a daze she wasn't able to defend herself. Not like she could anyway, he thought.  
  
"Keep your hands off my woman, Inu-kurro." Kouga growled walking over to Inuyasha and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "It's alright my dear, I won't let that undisciplined dog touch you again." He was stopped from saying any more when Inuyasha pulled away. He saw Kouga sniff the air before going on before Inuyasha could speak. "Oh, Inu-kurro can't control himself because you're in heat. I'm sorry you have to be stuck with him, however, if you return with me I'll make sure he never bothers you again." He grinned suggestively. "Oh, my love," he went to Inuyasha and grabbed his hands, "Be MY mate." He leaned in to kiss her, but was slapped away.  
  
"If you think I'll let MY Kagome be taken by a whelp like you, think again, wimpy wolf." Inuyasha went to Kagome and helped her up. He could see she was trying to hold back tears. "Damn you, wimpy wolf." He turned to see a stunned Kouga staring at him.  
  
"Kagome-san, why are you talking like that Inu-kurro?" He asked quite shaken up. Why was HIS woman calling him a wimpy wolf.  
  
"That's because I'm NOT Kagome." Inuyasha keep a hold on Kagome as he got her standing. "I'm just stuck in her body because of a damned witch. And who said you could touch Kagome?"  
  
Kouga turned to Sango. "Please tell me this is all just a bad joke." Sango shook her head. "You mean to tell me that Inu-kurro is stuck in Kagome- chan's body and Kagome is stuck in Inu-kurro's?" Everyone nodded. Kouga stood there blinking. Then in a flash he was next to Kagome. "What can I do for you, mate?" Kagome glance at Inuyasha, who had steam coming from his ears.  
  
"There's nothing I need." She sighed at his dejected face. "You need to go back to your pack Kouga-chan. Inuyasha and I have a task to complete and you'll just get in the way." She turned from him to Sango. "Sango wake Miroku and Shippo, we're moving out. Kirara and I don't need much sleep, so we'll keep going and the rest of you can sleep while we travel." She turned back to Kouga noticing that he had a look of shock on his face. "Go home Kouga." She whispered. She motioned Inuyasha to climb onto her back. As he was doing so, she looked to where Kirara was standing to make sure Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were ready.  
  
"I'm not leaving." Kouga declared. "I'm going with you, and once you're in your body again."  
  
"You'll do nothing. Go back to your pack, wimpy wolf." Inuyasha snorted. "We don't need your help, besides the task is for Kagome and me to do. Alone." He wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulders and whispered for her to go and ignore Kouga. She took off with Kirara close behind. However, Kouga wasn't going to give up so easily. He took off after them. Inuyasha groaned, but there was nothing he could do. After a while the night was cooling and Inuyasha was going both tired and cold. Shivering slightly he tightened his hold on Kagome. She stopped so suddenly and quietly that none of the others noticed. She looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha. A great desire welded up inside of Kagome, one that she knew wasn't her own. Could she be feeling what Inuyasha felt whenever she went into heat?  
  
"You okay?" She asked quietly. Inuyasha just nodded, he couldn't help the shiver that happened though. "If that body gets cold just say so, don't try and be the tough guy. If my body gets cold, it gets sick." She tried to drop Inuyasha to the ground but it didn't help. Sighing, she untied the haori and commanded him to at least slip under it. Struggling to stay awake, Inuyasha did as he was told, not having the strength to argue. He did have to admit he felt better when he was warm, but it also made him really tired and the minute he closed his eyes, he was asleep. Smiling Kagome turned to go and ran straight into Kouga.  
  
"What are you doing?" He said not in the least bit happy.  
  
"Inuyasha was cold." She shivered as Inuyasha buried his face in her neck. Pushing past the stunned wolf she took off again. She was starting to get annoyed by Kouga. She just didn't understand why he was there to begin with. He had no business being there; he had nothing to do with their task. She glanced to her right, hearing and smelling Kouga's presence. In fact she was more annoyed then usual. In fact she just wanted to stop and kick his ass. Kagome frowned, now she knew that that was Inuyasha's body thinking. They soon caught up with Sango and the others. It seemed as if she didn't even noticed that they had stopped.  
  
They continued to travel throughout the next day, only stopping for breaks and short rest. By the evening of that second day they had reached the cliffs of Shinshikono. Kagome set Inuyasha down, he was still wrapped in the haori. She then moved to the edge and looked down. She backed up her eyes wide.  
  
"There's no bottom!" She shouted now rather startled. Inuyasha swayed walking toward her. His eyes were drooping against his will making him rather mad. An intense need to be near Kagome had come over him. He himself knew that he always felt at easy, and always better with her around, but this wanting was different then his. This was almost saying, 'stay near him, or he'll leave you.'  
  
"We should get go."He tailed off as his knees gave out and his world went black. Kagome knocked Kouga out of the way, she really didn't want him touching her body, and caught Inuyasha.  
  
"We'll rest here tonight and go in the morning." She growled toward Kouga and took Inuyasha with her as she jumped into a tree. She felt sorry for Inuyasha having to deal with her human weaknesses 24/7 now, or at least until they took those flowers back to Babaa. She pulled Inuyasha close and tucked his chin under hers. With a quick glance around and her oversensitive hear on look out she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. She might know how to use some of Inuyasha's strength, but she still couldn't use Tetsusaiga.  
  
Sango sighed looking up at the two. She hoped that they completed the task soon. She looked back at Miroku who had taken Kagome's advice and was sound asleep. Kirara hadn't changed back to her smaller form and Shippo was sleeping against her. Sango looked over at Kouga.  
  
"You really should go you know." He turned from looking over the ocean to look back at her.  
  
"I plan to take Kagome away once she's back in her own body." He stated simply.  
  
"Inuyasha won't let you." She waited for his reply, when he gave none she continued, "What about Kagome? Does she want to go?" Kouga raised his eyebrows at her as if she were stupid in thinking Kagome didn't love him.  
  
"She'll go and if I have to kill that Inu-kurro to do it, so be it." Sango pulled out her boomerang and bashed him over the head. Kouga went down, whimpering and holding the lump forming on his head.  
  
"You really are blind." She growled, looking menacing standing over him with her boomerang in hand. "She loves Inuyasha, and as soon as he sees that and recognizes his love for her you won't stand a chance. He won't give her up to you." When Kouga tried to get up to tower over her as he protested, she bashed him on the head again and he fell back down, nursing two lumps now.  
  
"She should be mine." He whimpered.  
  
"No, she loves you JUST as a FRIEND, nothing more." Sango's eye twitched as her patience with him grew more limited. "Leave them be." She growled in warning actually scaring Kouga.  
  
"What? Should I just go?" He scoffed at the very idea of it.  
  
"Yah, and the next time you visit make sure it's as a friend." With that Sango turned her back on him and walked to Kirara, who peeked an eye open to watch her. She then laid down using Kirara as a pillow. Kouga sniffled. He didn't want to give up that easily, but if what Sango said was true then he had no chance against Inuyasha. However, he did plan on coming back to see if that was true. He wanted Kagome as his mate more then anything, and he would kill that inu-kurro to do so. Sighing he walked away right under the tree Kagome and Inuyasha were in. Looking up he didn't see the tree root and tripped over it landing flat on his face. Groaning he looked around to make sure no one saw him do that, and thought, 'And dignity is preserved.' As he ran off in a whirlwind, he didn't see Sango trying to hold in her laughter and failing miserably.  
  
The next morning Inuyasha woke to find himself in a tree and quite unable to move. Moving slightly away from the object that was keeping him warm, he saw Kagome, well himself, but it was still Kagome. Sighing in relief he leaned back against her again and closed his eyes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is able to come after us now." She whispered startling him. He pulled away and looked up into golden eyes. "We need to be." She was interrupted when Inuyasha's stomach growled. "After we get you something to eat."  
  
"Yah, I think that's a good idea. You both could do with something to eat." Sango called from below them. That's when the sweet smell of food reached the both of them. Kagome dropped to the ground, Inuyasha thrown over her shoulder. Inuyasha continued to make sounds of protest. Kagome ignored him and sat down in one swift movement. He was thrown into her lap then with an evil glare moved and sat next to her. After the quick meal Sango had prepared for them, they set off again. It wasn't far the cliff's edge since they camped in the surrounding woods.  
  
"Sango, where's the wimpy wolf? I noticed he wasn't here this morning." Inuyasha remarked dryly.  
  
Sango shrugged, a small smile spreading over her face. "He just up and left last night." The slyness in her voice didn't go unnoticed by them. Inuyasha started laughing.  
  
"What did you tell him?" He asked, his grip tightening as Kagome dodged a tree.  
  
"Nothing." Sango said then looked forward ending the conversation.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down into the light brown eyes of the human child at his side. He had to do this, no one, and he meant no one would get away with tricking him. He saw the unshed tears in her eyes. She never did like being left behind, especial with Jyaken.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama leaving again?" She asked in a small voice almost afraid to ask. He just nodded. "Then Rin will stay here and be good." She said a bit louder. He glanced down at her.  
  
"I shall not be long, Rin." That was as close to 'I'll be back, now don't worry' as Sesshoumaru would ever get. Rin smiled and hugged his leg. Jyaken began to yell at her not to touch their master, much less hug him. Sesshoumaru turned stony eyes on his and effectively shut him up. "When I return I shall have Tetsusaiga." With that he was gone leaving a sniffling Rin, a yelling Jyaken, and an indifferent youkai pack animal.  
  
Sesshoumaru ran through the forest following the scent of his no good half brother, and his woman. Although it was easier to follow his woman's scent. He would get revenge on his damned half brother and finally he would be able to wield Tetsusaiga. Closing in of where the scent was coming from he pushed himself faster, almost appearing as a blur through the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry this is so short but I figured I needed to get something out so people wouldn't forget I'm here!.now then..Will Sesshoumaru get his revenge? Will Kag and Inu finish their task in time? And don't forget Kouga. It seems he just might come back! Now then R+R! 


	4. Twisted Babaa, or the FatedPredicted End...

Sesshoumaru's Plan  
By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. Now then enjoy and  
laugh, often.  
  
Kagome gathered her courage and finally jumped over the edge and down her and Inuyasha flew. As far as Kagome could tell there was no bottom, yet this cliffs where supposed to be next to the ocean. That she could smell, but even with Inuyasha's eyes, she couldn't see it. She felt Inuyasha tighten his hold on her as they landed on one of the many ledges.  
  
"Where's the cave?" Kagome asked, looking back at him. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"It's near the ocean." He said watching the play of emotions on her face.  
  
"But Inuyasha, I don't see the ocean." Kagome said with worry evident in her voice. Inuyasha hugged her, trying to comfort her, knowing how hard it was to be in his body.  
  
"I'm sure its there, we just have to keep going." With that Kagome dropped from the ledge to another farther down and repeated this contently. The steadily grew darker and soon Kagome stopped panting. She let Inuyasha off her back and plopped down taking in large gulps of air. She looked back at Inuyasha then up at the sky? Kagome gasped when she realized that she couldn't see the sky, not even one star.  
  
"Inuyasha." She said frighten. Inuyasha sat down next to her and leaned against her yawning.  
  
"It means we're almost there." He shivered slightly, then continued. "Isn't the smell of the ocean stronger now?"  
  
"Hai." Kagome hesitated. Inuyasha didn't seem to noticed, but had closed his eyes. The weak body he was in was tired and there was nothing he could do about it. He was vaguely aware of Kagome lifting him up and moving him to the other side of the ledge. Kagome laid Inuyasha's red haori out on the ledge gently setting him on it, then she laid beside him, letting him cuddle close to her for warmth.  
  
"Arigato." Was Inuyasha's last mumbled words before falling asleep. Once Kagome was sure Inuyasha was fully asleep, she looked up again. She had hesitated in telling him that she could smell something strange, she thought it was a youkai, but she wasn't sure. This body keep screaming danger, but Kagome wasn't sure why. She rested her chin on the top of his head and stared into the nothing.  
  
Sango looked worriedly out over the forest. Kirara was acting as if a youkai was approaching them, but Sango could see nothing. Miroku strolled up beside her and looked out over the surrounding woods.  
  
"Something's there." He whispered quietly. He wondered if it was Sesshoumaru. The angry youkai brother did claim that he would get Tetsusaiga. Sango leaned again Kirara not noticing the knee she almost bumped her head on until its owner spoke.  
  
"Oh, yes he's coming." Babaa said, nodding. Sango jumped back barely repressing a scream. She backed up into Miroku and he just gently pushed the startled demon hunter behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked irritation present in his voice.  
  
"I'm here to watch the fun." She looked at them then back out at the forest. Her hand dropped to Kirara's fur and began to stroke it. Kirara just looked back at Babaa but that was all. "There will be much excitement now that Sesshoumaru is allowed to try and find his brother. OH! And it appears that he has." Her expression turned serious. "I just hope that they reach the cave in time." She seemed to think about that one for a moment. "But if they don't there should be a rather interesting fight!" She clapped her hands together in glee.  
  
"You are just to happy over blood shed." Sango muttered.  
  
"But girl this was preordained." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Their father wrote that I should set the hanyou on quest with his mate." She giggled. "That strange girl may not know it yet but Inuyasha has claimed her as his mate-to-be." She sobered as she continued. "Then I was to switch their bodies." She shrugged. "Then set the older brother out after them. You know their father was a very confusing man at times. His second wife was just as bad at times. OH!" She sat straight up and her ears wiggled. "He is close! I have plans for that one as soon as my promised mission here is finished."  
  
"This was all set up already?" Miroku asked to make sure he had heard right.  
  
"Yes, and no." Babaa said looking over at him. "You're to handsome and young." She said almost to herself, shaking her head with sad eyes. Both were completely confused as to what she was talking about, but when she made contact with Miroku's eyes, he knew.  
  
"You know, which is good and bad. I know you feel it, but what will you do about." She trailed off looking over his shoulder at Sango.  
  
"We better get some sleep. Sango, I'll take first watch." With that he walked to the edge of the clearing and sat leaning against a tree. Sango just stared at him.  
  
Kagome landed on a ledge just feet from the swelling waves of the ocean. The mouth of a cave lay before them and the sweet smell of locus wafted toward them.  
  
"This must be it." Inuyasha said climbing down from Kagome's back. He stood beside her and inhaled deeply. "It smells good." He said carefully. Kagome just smiled at him before taking his hand and leading him into the dark cave. She knew that her eyes wouldn't be able to see that well in the dark, so she reached into the sleeve of the haori and pulled out the flashlight she had stored there from her backpack. Flicking it on she felt Inuyasha cling to her arm tighter.  
  
"Don't worry it's just a light." She said, looking ahead and noticing a dim light emanating from within the cave. After a short walk down a tunnel the cave opened up into a large room. All around the room were candles set into the wall and a large pond filled with lotus in the middle. A narrow ledge surrounded it.  
  
"Let's just get the lotus and get out of here. I can't wait till I'm back in my own body." Inuyasha muttered leaning over the edge, reaching for the nearest lotus. Suddenly a women dressed in the three colours of lotus. Her long chocolate coloured hair hung down her back in loose waves and her blue eyes shone bright.  
  
"Who are you?" Her voice was both musical and menacing at once. "What are you doing?" She pinned Inuyasha with a dark stare. Inuyasha slowly stood up and inched his way back toward Kagome.  
  
"My name is Inuyasha and this is Kagome." He said trying to sound cheerful, but he was pinned with another stare. "You see Babaa wanted three lotus, the only reason we agreed was so that we could get our original body's back." The woman walked across the water causing more lotus to grow in her wake. She stood lightly on the rock ledge in front of them, green moss growing around her feet.  
  
"Babaa sent you?" She asked cocking her head to the side. She then looked at Inuyasha again. "The females body is in heat."  
  
"Keh, we kind of figured that. You wonder why Kagome can't keep her hands off me." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome didn't even hesitate to hit him over the head.  
  
"It's not my fault your body wants mine." She replied smartly. "Now watch your mouth and stop being so rude." Her growl caused him to shrink back from her. Suddenly the woman began to laugh. The sound almost like the waterfall behind them.  
  
"I understand now, however," She pointed to the entrance way, "it seems there is another here." And sure enough there stood Sesshoumaru, his hand glowing green with poison.  
  
"That damn witch may have protected you once, but now you're on your own." Sesshoumaru said, his voice holding no emotions.  
  
"What makes you think that Babaa is not here?" The woman raised her delicate eyebrows at him. Sesshoumaru spared her just a glance before unleashing his poison whip at Kagome. Without second thought Inuyasha stepped between them, his arm raised to receive the blow. He cried out in pain as the whip cut deeply across his arm.  
  
"Hand over the Tetsusaiga and I will let you both live, for now."  
  
"This is so exciting!" Babaa cried from her current spot standing next to the beautiful woman. Sesshoumaru glanced over at her and she clapped her hands in glee. "This will end soon." She sang, clapping her hands again. Inuyasha stayed knelt on the ground gripping his hurt arm to his chest. Kagome was instantly at his side wrapping the firerat coat around him to prevent further damage.  
  
"Is Tetsusaiga all you can think about? You have Tensaiga already, isn't that enough?!" Kagome yelled, drawing the rusty sword. It changed only half way as if it knew that she wasn't really Inuyasha, but it still wanted to protect her. "There is a reason why your father gave you Tensaiga and Inuyasha Tetsusaiga, and here you are trying to go against his last wishes." Sesshoumaru was surprised at her word although he didn't outwardly show it. For some reason what his brother's mate was saying was making some sense, but he shook his head free of such thoughts.  
  
"You know nothing little girl."  
  
"I know that you are threatening what is mine and all for some sword that wasn't given to you in the first place. I figured that good lords weren't greedy. I figured that your father would have taught you that." Kagome snapped back. The woman and Babaa just watched them with what could be considered tennis interest. Sesshoumaru moved with lightening speed and backhanded Kagome causing her to fly across the room and into the far wall. She cried out, but when she landed the floor was soft. Looking down she found she was laying on moss and when a few drops of blood hit the green plant, she realized that her lip was busted.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out getting up to go to her only to be caught by Sesshoumaru, who held his neck in his hand which glowed dangerously. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, her eyes flashing red.  
  
"Let my mate go." The voice was deep and territorial. Inuyasha stared in surprise at her. Kagome leapt into the air wielding the sword back and ready to attack. About that time the woman and Babaa shared a knowing glance and with a bright flash of blue light Inuyasha was the one flying at Sesshoumaru, sword raised, and Kagome was holding the bleeding arm safely behind Babaa. While Sesshoumaru found himself holding nothing but leaves. Cursing he side stepped his brother's attack, but not quick enough to save his shoulder armor.  
  
"Finally!" Inuyasha cried. "Now you will pay for harming my Kagome!" Sesshoumaru surprised and annoyed at this sudden changed, prepared to fight his brother in the small cave, however, Babaa had other plans.  
  
"There will be time enough for this later." She said and Sesshoumaru disappeared. Inuyasha stopped midswing and turned to stare at Babaa.  
  
"Where is my brother?" He yelled.  
  
Babaa raised her eyebrows and said innocently, "I just sent him back home." She then turned and looked at the pale Kagome, still holding her arm. Instantly Inuyasha forgot all about his brother and ran to Kagome. He took a few moments to check her wound over before wrapping it in a cloth that the strange woman handed him. Kagome smiled up at her in thanks for the cloth seemed to stop the pain. Inuyasha then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him, burying his nose in her neck and sniffing. His eyes slide closed some and he marveled at her scent. He had missed that comforting smell even though he was in her body.  
  
"I'm happy that's over with." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha nodded then turned to Babaa and the woman.  
  
"What about the lotus?" He asked confused. The woman smiled.  
  
"This was fate." She waved at them. "Babaa and I just did as we were asked. See that you take care of your mate, Inuyasha." With that the woman turned and disappeared into the fog that suddenly took over the pound. Babaa grinned at the two.  
  
"Now that you two are mates, take care of each other. You know each other's strengths and weaknesses." Her face darkened and her voice lost its playfulness. "However, another couple will not have long together unless this quest is finished soon and that unnatural being is destroyed."  
  
"Miroku?" Kagome asked worry etched on her pale face. Babaa nodded.  
  
"Now return to them and take care of each other." She turned walking toward the wall.  
  
"Wait, were do you think you are going?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
Babaa turned and grinned at him. "I'm going to go see how Sesshoumaru is making out." With that she disappeared from sight. Inuyasha made short work of leaping back to the others at the top of the cliff.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked looking hopefully at him. He nodded then showed him Kagome's arm. Sango pushed the monk out of the way and took Kagome over to the makeshift camp that they had set up for the night. After making sure that Sango was properly taking care of Kagome, Inuyasha dragged Miroku off to the side.  
  
"Babaa told me what you have been keeping from us all." Miroku looked wistfully over at Sango.  
  
"Whether I die by my hand or by Naraku's I will not leave her alone to raise my child. I don't want her to hurt like that."  
  
"She cares for you, she will hurt either way." Inuyasha's gaze lingered on Kagome. "But I promise you this, Miroku, that I will kill Naraku and free you from that cursed hand to live happily with Sango." He turned his steady gaze back to him.  
  
"Thank you, but don't think you get to play hero all by yourself." Miroku grinned and they walked back over to the women.  
  
Babaa sat on the windowsill watching the scene below her, not able to control her laughter. Jaken was running around screaming that his master had finally gone nuts while Rin was standing there, arms crossed over her chest and a growl on her face watching Sesshoumaru run around in circles with a bouquet of blue flowers screaming aoi! Aoi! Aoi!  
  
~*Oswari*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That's all peoples! I hoped you enjoyed this story and if you're going to complain that it was to short, do it somewhere else. Now then I'm going to try to complete Backlash so I can start the sequel. I also plan to finish Summer Heat soon too, however I don't plan on rushing that story. It seems to have gotten a life of its own. Well then, Nos Da for now! 


End file.
